Goro Izumi
, Wingsuit, Pilot, Battle Armor, Crow, (G7 Icarus) , Stealth fighter, Battle Armor, Crow, Archangel (G7 Icarus XYZ) , Pilot, Stealth bomber, Battle Armor, Afterburner, Spoutbag (New G7 Icarus) |aliases = Kuroba (undercover name) |type = Protagonist Anti-Hero/Hero Anti-Villain (Undercover Facade, currently) |rider = yes |affiliation = ZETA Technology Industries |homeworld = ( ) |firstepisode = Fast Forward |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Taishi Nakagawa |label2 = Kamen Rider G7 Icarus Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus |complex2 = G7 Paralyzer= Kamen Rider G7 Icarus Strike Armor |-| Build Driver = Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ StealthCrow Armor }} 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| is the main protagonist of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. He is the 27-year old CEO of ZETA Technology Industries, a company that is known for their innovative gadgetry and weapons manufacturing being provided to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police and JSDF with their G7 Battle Armor series. Goro is also the younger brother of Anzu Izumi, formerly known as the Kamui Tribe ninja Rakurai, whom he is unaware of her relation to him at first until a revelation from his father via video diary. He transforms into a unique form of Kamen Rider G7 by using the G7 Paralyzer with the Striker Key as . He then upgrades with a to become . Later, during Hokuto's invasion of Touto, he joins with the government's attack forces as an undercover agent going by the pseudonym Character History Past Goro was born sometime in 1990. He and his parents were hit by a truck while driving in the midst of the pitch-black night. During the incident, he was saved by a mysterious individual who whispered to him to "live on" and promises to protect him. Goro miraculously survived the accident, but he sustained a massive scar in his abdomen. Unfortunately, his parents died two days after. He was later taken in and raised by his grandfather Takagi Izumi, all while inheriting his family's inheritance. Growing up, Goro became a child prodigy inventor, and is recognized by his peers because of his formidable genius. As a teen, Goro is very ambitious with the intent of recognizing the world of his intelligence. At the age of 21, Goro graduated with a master's degree in Computer Science in Tohoku University. The following four years marked him becoming the new CEO of ZETA Technology Industries, under the guidance of mentor Natsuki Nakajima. Personality Goro is a polite and hard-working man who values hard work and perseverance above all else, being a CEO of a multinational company, he proves to be a stubborn workaholic and is well-respected authority figure of ZETA Technology Industries. He is quite arrogant, ego-centric, and self-absorbed considering his reputation and good publicity. Also, he is also a prodigy since his teenage years establishing many accomplishments in his life with his superhumanly genius-level intellect, and eventually becoming the self-made man that he is now. But, Goro is not without a dark and troubled side, as his true personality is that of a textbook Byronic hero. Having lost his parents to a car accident which left him miraculously survived, Goro grew up in a life of loneliness; becoming antisocial and insecure of himself, prefering to be isolated under his mansion's workshop. Despite all his accomplishments, Goro is desperate in looking for a purpose in his life besides being a hard-working corporate boss. Unlike any of the Space Explorers, Goro is very cold, tactical, and pragmatic, he is more willing make decisions that are morally questionable even if by means necessary and is very aware of the consequences of his actions. After learning his father's secret about his older sister, Goro seems to be both saddened and disappointed by his father's actions at the same time due to the fact that he is unaware of Anzu's disappearance before his birth. It is likely that his parents want to pressure him on being made an heir to his father's company above all else. Regardless of that, it was revealed the reason his father had to keep a secret from him, is for Goro to find Anzu in his coming of age. After reuniting with his sister, Goro is determined to do whatever he can to make up for the 27 years she missed, even though that their parents are long gone. After learning his sister's motives in taking revenge against , Goro is against her agenda due to the fact that her actions will not only bring harm to those she cares (including Goro himself), but also to innocent lives. This is because he believes that revenge is a pointless concept, and a product of endangering innocent people. Despite his superficial pride, bravado, and flaws, Goro deeply cares for other people and is willing to help them in need. This is likely after meeting notable people like Taki, a kunoichi from the past who ends up settling into his home along with her student and , a scientist from Touto whose level of intellect rivals his to the point they develop an odd friendship. Eventually, that goal in life he was seeking after was actually protecting humanity. After finding out Sento's past identity as , who is responsible for experimenting on his sister, his friendship with Sento is strained to the point Goro attempts to kill him in revenge for his sister. However, Anzu stops him from doing so. Because if he did kill Sento, Goro would have become as vengeful as his sister. He forgives Sento in a begrudging way out of respect as he knows that a Kamen Rider has a responsibility to protect people, regardless of how he got his powers. Unfortunately, when the war for Pandora Box break out, he is left with no choice to betray Sento. This is later justified once Goro becomes weary of the Hazard Trigger, Goro steeled himself to stop Sento in the event the latter going rogue. By the time the war between for the Pandora Box immediately break out, Goro is determined to stop the war by all means necessary. Even if it means for him to get his hands dirty; he plays on both sides of the conflict and willingly fractured his friendship with Sento as a means to do so. He has no qualms disobeying 's orders, butting heads with him or any of the , or even manipulating the trio's stupidity by extension to further his plans. Despite being at odds against Kazumi, Goro seems to have genuine respect towards him, Both Kazumi and his men reciprocated that same respect in return, to the point that the Hokuto Three Crows convinced him to be turned into Hazard Smashes, despite his warnings knowing that they might die upon defeat, thus left without a choice after Akaba told everything he and his comrades went through before they were drafted to Hokuto's military. It is also implied that Goro is fond of mechas in anime, more particularly . It is the reason why he christened Taki's powered-up form as the Tengen Toppa Evolution. Goro has a couple of catchphrases, as Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ, before a battle he says, . As New G7 Icarus, he says Family *Toshihiro Izumi - Father *Honoka Izumi - Mother *Anzu Izumi/Rakurai - Elder sister *Takagi Izumi - Grandfather Powers And Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Goro's defining trait is his formidable intelligence, rivaling that of Sento Kiryu and Kuroto Dan. As a child prodigy, he is recognized for inventions that is known to ZETA Tech. Similarly, Goro has built the majority, if not all, of the G7 System's arsenals on his own. *'Genius-Level Strategist:' Paired with his intelligence is his ability to formulate plans of any kind; be it convoluted or precisely adjustable methods. *' 50+:' After gaining access to Archangel Armor, Goro is injected by Anzu's internal Nebula Gas through the Arc-Winger. At this point he gains superhuman abilities much like her sister did during the time she was experimented by Faust. Goro can now transform with the Build Driver without any restrictions, while he remains unaffected by anti-Nebula Gas reactors of his suit. *'Tengokuryuken:' This is Goro's signature fighting style. With this, he can defeat his opponents at a time-delayed effect. Similarly, Anzu has a version of his fighting style combined with her ninja arts. *'Hazard Level Ability Restriction:' One of the functions of Archangel Armor. Goro can seal certain abilities of a Smash, Build Driver, and/or Transteam Gun user when donning the armor. **'Hazard Level Reduction:' Goro can use Archangel Armor's ability to permanently de-power anyone with a high Hazard Level upon contact by neutralizing the effects of Nebula Gas of the target's body, reducing their Hazard Levels to 0. It also applies when G7 Icarus XYZ inflicts melee damage against a Smash or anyone using a Build Driver, Sclash Driver or Transteam Gun, etc., the target's Hazard Level is permanently reduced. **' Nullification:' According to Anzu Izumi, the Archangel Armor is designed to disable the Transteam System. This is paired with the armor's ability to decrease the opponent's Hazard Level upon contact, rendering the usage of the Transteam Gun useless. This was demonstrated in G7 Icarus XYZ's fight against , as each time Stalk takes damage, it not only degraded his Hazard Level, it also leaves Soichi unable to use the Transteam Gun after his Hazard Level is reduced to 0. *' Reverse Engineering:' Due to his affinity for gadgetry and technology, Goro is impeccably capable of reverse engineering 's creations such as the and . As such being able to construct backups of his Build Driver, as well as Sclash Drivers for and G7 Type-S in the event of their belts being destroyed. This explains how Goro created his own Sclash Driver by reverse engineering Sawatari's own Driver by disassembling its components before putting them back together properly. Weakness *'Narcissism:' Much like Sento, Goro suffers a case of textbook narcissism. He has overwhelming confidence in his own skills, so he tends to be proud of his own achievements and look down on others (especially anyone who relies on his inventions), which contributes to his prideful personality. This also applies to his fighting skills, he is often blinded by his ego in the middle of the battle to the point he is caught off guard, according to Taki. *' :' Despite being able to transform with the Build Driver, the Hazard Trigger is proven to be unstable with the G7 system-integrated Build Driver. As the Kamen Rider G7 system being the antithesis to 's , the Hazard Trigger is designed specifically for himself to access his Hazard Forms and the forms for the Full Full RabbitTank bottles. *'Paranoia:' Goro's fatal flaw is his tendency of becoming paranoid, this is carried on when he gained a high Hazard Level surpassing than those the likes of Build and Grease. This paranoia has becoming more evident when he warns about the in Sento's possession Armors Rider Statistics *'Height': 177.8 cm. *'Weight': 92.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.5 t. *'Kicking power': 19.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 120.7 m. (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 145 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 1.5 (1,150 mph, 1,852 km/h) is G7 Icarus's prototype trial based wingsuit form, which is accessed through the Striker G7 Armor Key. Being a prototype trial of the mass produced versions of the G7 Battle Armors, it is identical aesthetically, but the major difference is its helmet, which omitted the beetle horn in exchange for wing-like ornaments. Much like the G3 suits from , all G7 armors have an AI fitted in the suits operating system; only an operator with a clear consciousness can operate it without being physically taxing on the body. However, the prototype is shown to be highly taxing due to it can take a toll into the user's body. This form's theme is entitled Appassionato. }} - G7 Icarus XYZ= Rider Statistics *'Height': 177.8 cm. *'Weight': 102.5 kg. Ability Perimeters (Pre-Hazard Level 50 → Hazard Level 50): *'Punching power': 35.5 t. → 39.4 t. *'Kicking power': 42.5 t. → 44.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 143.7 m. → 149.2 m (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 177 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 3.5 (2,685.44 mph, 4,321 km/h) is G7 Icarus XYZ's Best Match upgraded form of his prototype Strike Armor. Accessed through the Crow and Stealth Fullbottles, hence known as the . It is themed after a crow and stealth fighter. As expected for the evolution of G7 Icarus into G7 Icarus XYZ, his stats are given an exponential boost. What separates from this form from the prototype is that G7 Icarus XYZ can fly with the use of a mechanical bird called Shadow Winger that acts as a wingpack, and thus without the need to spread his arms sidewards to fly like the original G7 Icarus. This form carries three sets of weapons; G7 Sky Buster, Neo Artemis, and Yoshiyuki Shin both are upgraded versions of their prototype counterparts. As a Best Match, this form has five finishers: *Build Driver finisher: ** : *** : G7 Icarus XYZ strikes his target with an energized, front roundhouse kick. While in action, a holographic protractor appears beneath G7 Icarus XYZ's feet along with a geometric compass behind him, the compass’s adjusting nut moves in a synchronized manner with his legs upon kicking the opponent. Similar to Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, the finisher takes effect after a few seconds. *** '|時空烈断バーストスピニングパンチ|Jikū Retsudan Bāsuto Supiningu Panchi}}: By channeling the energy of the Stealth and Crow Full Bottles, G7 Icarus XYZ slugs the enemy with a powerful punch. The finisher takes effects after a few seconds and takes form of a double-helix shaped cyclone that sends the target skywards. This can be executed as a double-team move with Taki. *** '|白虎カッター|Byakko Kattā|extra = "White Tiger Cutter"}}: While wielding the Silver Fang, G7 Icarus XYZ performs a powerful slash by unleashing an energy construct that takes form of a white tiger's head on the enemy. *** '|三平方の定理返し|Sanheihō no Teiri-gaeshi}}: G7 Icarus XYZ hits the target with three energy slashes in a triangle formation with the Yoshiyuki Shin. Or in this case, a right angled triangle, then fires it to the target to paralyze them, allowing him for a fourth slash to finish them off. The finisher takes effect after G7 Icarus XYZ re-sheathes the Yoshiyuki Shin. *G7 Sky Buster finisher: ** '|ボルテックバースト|Borutekku Bāsuto}}: G7 Icarus XYZ channels the energy of two Fullbottles in his Sky Buster and performs a powerful blast taking form of a double-helix beam. ***'Kurage & Bakudan:' G7 Icarus XYZ shoots a purple and black energy blast at the enemy that not only poisons them, it causes the target's body to inflate like a balloon and explode. ***'Spider & Reizoko:' G7 Icarus XYZ shoots a white and sky blue energy blast at the enemy and the shot takes form of an icy spider-web that instantly freezes the target solid upon contact. ***'Ambulance:' G7 Icarus XYZ shoots himself instead of the target to quickly heal himself. However, the healing process causes him to experience excruciating pain. *Yoshiyuki Shin finisher: ** '|ボルテックカッター|Borutekku Kattā}}: G7 Icarus XYZ channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Yoshiyuki Shin and performs a series of powerful slash attacks covered with electricity. This finisher takes effect after sheathing the sword back on the scabbard, just like the original Yoshiyuki. The effect depends on the Full Bottle inserted. ***'Kamakiri:' G7 Icarus XYZ skewers the enemy into shreds. ***'Reizoko:' G7 Icarus XYZ stabs the sword on the ground, releasing a shock wave made of spiked ice. ***'Crow:' G7 Icarus XYZ performs a violet energy slash. *Neo Artemis finisher: ** '|ボルテックチャージ|Borutekku Chāji}}: G7 Icarus XYZ channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Neo Artemis and delivers a powerful shot at the enemy. This finisher takes effect after cycling the rifle's bolt. The effect depends on the Full Bottle inserted. ***'Scope:' G7 Icarus XYZ delivers a powerful blast at the enemy. ***'Bakudan:' G7 Icarus XYZ delivers a powerful blast at the enemy. The affected part where the target is shot will inflate like a balloon and explode. *Nova Bracer Finisher ** '|青竜アッパー|Seiryū Appā|extra = "Azure Dragon Upper"}}: By turning the throttle grip of the Nova Bracer three times, G7 Icarus XYZ uppercuts the enemy with extreme force, complete with his fist being cloaked with an energy shaped like a dragon's head. **Speed Time + : When Speed Time is in effect and the Boost Timer is set, G7 Icarus XYZ performs a multiple series of multiple slashes covered with blue-colored energy with lightning bolt streaks with the Yoshiyuki Shin. The finisher takes effect after the Boost Timer runs out. This form's theme is entitled Destiny's Prelude. }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Height': 181.8 cm. *'Weight': 110.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 52.5 t. *'Kicking power': 47.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 139.5 m. (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 155 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 2.0 (1,534.54 mph, 2,469 km/h) is G7 Icarus XYZ's upgraded Best Match form. Accessed through the Pteranodon and Drill Fullbottles, hence known as - Archangel= Archangel Armor |-|1= |-|2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 109.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 65.9 t. *'Kicking power': 82.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 177.2 m. (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 157 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 4.5 (3,452.71 mph, 5,556.6 km/h) is G7 Icarus XYZ's super mode. Accessed by loading the Archangel Fullbottle into the Arc-Winger and slotting it into the Build Driver similar to the function of . In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ's stats skyrockets beyond that of the individual abilities of StealthCrow and PteraDrill Armors, Build's RabbitTank Sparkling, Cross-Z, and even Night Rogue and Blood Stalk's. In addition, while in this form, G7 Icarus XYZ's familiar, Shadow Winger also evolves into Seraphi-Shadow Winger, replacing its robotic wings with four beautiful angelic wings. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ's armor and helmet are reinforced with: * : These eyes-like pattern are present in every part of the Archangel Armor from the arms, breastplate, shin-guards and foot armor. These enforce the armor's ability to neutralize the Nebula Gas of the opponent upon contact. * : The X-shaped visor that gives the user access to night vision and thermal vision to navigate in pitch-black darkness. It also doubles as a boomerang weapon. * : A device installed in the helmet's horn. It serves as the jammer to the 's operating system, paired with the Stare of Michael's anti-Nebula Gas abilities, it seals all of the Transteam Gun's abilities. * : The face-like breastplate of the armor. It houses the Barachiel Visor. * : The visor-like protector for the Gabriel Tector. Much like the Raphael Goggles, it also doubles as a boomerang weapon. * : The leg armor. It boosts the momentum of G7 Icarus XYZ's jump. * : The foot armor. It allows G7 Icarus XYZ to float in midair without Seraphi-Shadow Winger's assistance. Archangel Armor's defining ability is to de-power anyone with a higher , as this armor was designed by Anzu to negate the functions of the while staying true to the G7's anti-Nebula Gas system. This was best shown in Goro's fight against , as each time G7 Icarus XYZ damages Soichi in Blood Stalk's suit, his Hazard Level starts to deteriorate from above Hazard Level 3+ to being reduced to 2.5. The second time G7 Icarus XYZ fights Stalk, Goro permanently de-powers Soichi of his Hazard Level to the point the latter being unable to use the Transteam Gun. G7 Icarus XYZ's weapon in this form is the XGMWR-05 Requiem, a modular multi-weapon rack unit that utilizes three sets of weapon attachments - a pulse laser rifle, chainsaw, and spear. When Goro first accessed this form, prior to transforming, he was painfully injected with Anzu's internal Nebula Gas in which she used as the power source for Arc-Winger. As a result, he gains a Hazard Level that surpasses that Build, Cross-Z, Night Rogue, and Blood Stalk. However, he was able to overcome the effects of the Nebula Gas, thus granting him a Hazard Level of 50. This is due to the fact that Goro is experienced with the G7 armor's operating system along with the suit being equipped with anti-Nebula Gas filtration nodes. This form has two finishers: *Build Driver finisher: ** '|ラグナフィニッシュ|Raguna Finisshu}}: G7 Icarus XYZ jumps into the air, with Seraphi-Shadow Winger attaching into his back. Then, he dives down to the foe and performs a series of kicks before finishing the opponent with a knee strike into the head. *XGMWR-05 Requiem finishers: **XGMWR-05+XAR-06 Warhammer: *** '|風魔爆竜砲|Fūma Bakuryū-hō|extra = lit., "Wind Demon Exploding Dragon Cannon"}}: **XGMWR-05+XAS-07 Kagekiri: *** '|フライデーザサーティーン|Furaidē Za Sātīn}}: After inputting 2-1-7 into the Requiem and pressing Enter, G7 Icarus XYZ slashes the opponent using the Kagekiri Chainsaw attachment. **XGMWR-05+XAD-08 Yoroitoshi: *** '|ロンギヌス|Ronginusu}}: After inputting 4-8-6 into the Requiem and pressing Enter, G7 Icarus XYZ throws the Requiem Yoroitoshi with all his might at the opponent, similar to a javelin. This form's ending theme is entitled "White Reflection", also doubles as the insert theme for Kamen Rider G7 Type-S. - Jet Phoenix= Jet Phoenix Armor is New G7 Icarus's final form, accessed by inserting the Jet Phoenix Fullbottle into the Jet Visor, inserting it into the , and turning the Vortex Lever }} - Extra Legend Rider= Unlike any Legend Rider forms since Decade, G7 Icarus XYZ seems to directly take the previous Riders' forms, aside from keeping the Build Driver, instead of taking a form invoking them that resembles Build's or G7 Icarus XYZ's own armor pattern. In G7 Icarus XYZ's case, he can transform into either Secondary or Extra Riders. is G7 Icarus XYZ's Secondary Legend Rider form themed after . It is accessed with the Lion and Mayonnaise Fullbottles. - Baron= G7 Baron : Knight of Spe~ar!|G7 Baron's transformation announcement|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined}} is G7 Icarus XYZ's Secondary Legend Rider form themed after . It is accessed with the Banana and Lock Fullbottles. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ gains access to the . - Zangetsu Shin= G7 Zangetsu Shin is G7 Icarus XYZ's Extra Legend Rider form themed after . It is accessed with the Melon and Energy Drink Fullbottles. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ gains access to the . - Chaser= G7 Chaser is G7 Icarus XYZ's Extra Legend Rider form themed after . It is accessed with the Shinigami and Bike Fullbottles. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ gains access to the . - Genm= G7 Genm is G7 Icarus XYZ's Extra Legend Rider form themed after . It is accessed with the Zombie and Game Fullbottles. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ gains access to the . }} }} - New G7 Icarus= New G7 Icarus Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 119.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 73.5 t *'Kicking Power': 64.3 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 79.2 m (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 157 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 7.3 (5,601.06 mph, 9,014.04 km/h) is G7 Icarus's second stage super form. This form is accessed by inserting the Stealth into the and pumping the lever. New G7 Icarus's stats is inverse from G7 Type-S in terms of punching and kicking power, but retains the similar jumping height and running speed as the latter. Both of which are higher compared to Kamen Riders Cross-Z Charge, Build, and Grease. In this form. New G7 Icarus is equipped with a wingpack called , allowing him to fly and uses Variable Jelly to propel its twin thrusters. With the Machine Raiser Wings, New G7 Icarus is also able to fly without Shadow Winger's aid, who also happens to be transformed into Goro's personal weapon, the Shadow Saber. New G7 Icarus's personal weapon is the Shadow Saber, a sword-and-gun weapon that Shadow Winger transforms into akin to becoming the Ax-Calibur whenever transforms into his Infinity Style. He uses the as a secondary weapon. As with the G7 system weapons, he can still gain access with his main weapons such as the XGM-01II G7 Sky Buster, XGR-02II Neo Artemis, and XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin. New G7 Icarus has three different finishers: *Sclash Driver finisher: ** : *** : New G7 Icarus uses his Machine Raiser Wings to generate in order to propel himself forward as he delivers a powerful kick to the enemy, coated in metallic-orange energy. *** : ** : New G7 Icarus can use the power of an Organic Fullbottle. ***'Kuwagata:' New G7 Icarus can conjure two different weapons with this Fullbottle: **** : By using the on either hand, New G7 Icarus creates a Variable Jelly Projection taking form of a claw arm resembling that of a stag beetle's mandibles. Pumping the lever 5 times executes '|エクスクラッシャ|Ekusu Kurassha}}. **** : New G7 Icarus can also conjure a Variable Jelly projection of the 's Rapture Scissors to use them as his own. Pumping the lever 5 times executes '|青葉喪失|Aoba Sōshitsu}}. The finisher is named in honor of Aoba's death. ** : New G7 Icarus can use the power of an Inorganic Fullbottle. ***'Drill:' New G7 Icarus conjures a Variable Jelly projection of a drill resembling the Tengeki Drillancer. Pumping the lever 5 times executes the '|ギガドリルブレーク|Giga Doriru Burēiku}} finisher from PteraDrill Armor. ***'Watch:' A holographic clockwork appears below New G7 Icarus's foot as time stops around him for 20 seconds. *Shadow Saber finisher: **'Blade Mode:' *** '|サーベルストレート|Sāberu Sutorēto}}: ****'Fullbottle' *****'Castle + Fukurou:' Projections of the and appear on New G7 Icarus's side; the projections charge at the opponents first before New G7 Icarus slashes the opponent. ****'2 Fullbottles' **'Gun Mode:' *** '|シャドーブレイク|Shadō Bureiku}}: ****'Fullbottle' ****'2 Fullbottles' *Twin Breaker finishers: ** |アタックモード|Attaku Mōdo}}: New G7 Icarus channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Stealth Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. *** : ****'Fullbottle:' ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : New G7 Icarus channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Stealth Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly': ****'2 Fullbottles' ** |ビームモード|Bīmu Mōdo}}: *** : New G7 Icarus channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Stealth Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ****'Fullbottle:' ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : New G7 Icarus channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Stealth Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'2 Fullbottles:' This form's theme is entitled "ETERNAL BLAZE". }} Equipment Devices *XGM-01 G7 Paralyzer - Primary weapon and transformation device as G7 Icarus. Later became the G7 Sky Buster. * - Secondary transformation device as G7 Icarus XYZ * - Tertiary transformation device as New G7 Icarus. *G7 Armor Keys - G7 Icarus's Transformation trinkets. * - G7 Icarus XYZ's/New G7 Icarus's Transformation trinkets. * - New G7 Icarus's Transformation trinkets. *Arc-Winger - Slot adapter for Build Driver to access Archangel Armor and personal familiar. *Nova Bracer - G7 Icarus XYZ's stopwatch device acquired from Nova the Archdragon. Weapons *G7 Paralyzer **XGR-02 Artemis - G7 Icarus's semi-automatic laser sniper rifle. **XGS-03 Yoshiyuki - G7 Icarus's electromagnetic-bladed katana weapon. **XGK-04 Blitzenschneider - G7 Icarus's electromagnetic combat knife. *Build Driver **XGM-01II G7 Sky Buster - Primary side-arm weapon. G7 Icarus XYZ's upgraded version of the XGM-01 G7 Paralyzer. **XGR-02II Neo Artemis - Bolt-action laser sniper rifle. G7 Icarus XYZ's upgraded version of the XGR-02 Artemis. **XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin - Electromagnetic katana. G7 Icarus XYZ's upgraded version of the XGS-03 Yoshiyuki. **XGMWR-05 Requiem - G7 Icarus XYZ's modular weapon with three attachments: ***XGMWR-05+XAR-06 Warhammer - Requiem's pulse laser rifle attachment. ***XGMWR-05+XAS-07 Kagekiri - Requiem's chainsaw attachment ***XGMWR-05+XAD-08 Yoroitoshi - Requiem's spear attachment **Tengeki Drillancer - G7 Icarus XYZ's drill like weapon in conjuction with the Drill Full Bottle. **Silver Fang - One of G7 Icarus XYZ's auxiliary weapons obtained from Jushin Tiger. **Inferno Missile - One of G7 Icarus XYZ's auxiliary weapons obtained from Ifrit the Firebird. **Genbu Shield - One of G7 Icarus XYZ's auxiliary weapons obtained from Cagnazzo of the Raging Torrents. ** - Briefly borrowed from and . Vehicles *Ride Winger - G7 Icarus (XYZ)'s personal Rider Machine. Relationships *Family **Anzu Izumi: At first, Goro was unaware that he had an older sister. This is because months before he was born, Anzu mysteriously disappeared due to an accident in the beach, following that fateful incident, her sudden disappearance was kept secret from him. Fast forward the following 27 years, it is his father's video diary that Goro indeed discovers that he has an older sister, and his parents bear the sin of keeping it a secret. He later begins to suspect that Rakurai (Anzu's ninja identity) is connected to Anzu herself, when Rakurai encounters Goro in the Hoko Memorial Pillar visiting his parents' graves, Rakurai denies of being Anzu. That is until during the siege of the Touto Institute by Faust, Rakurai reveals herself to be Anzu, his older sister. Anzu would later join his brother's side all while manipulating the Kamui Tribe to get revenge against Faust in regards to her history against the evil organization. Upon hearing this, Goro disapproves her agenda because he points out that not only her actions will endanger those she cared for (namely Goro himself), she would have innocent people involved, albeit indirectly, by allowing Shingetsu kill a lot of people, among her victims includes those were Touto Prime Minister , and later his son , who is also revealed to be Night Rogue, the leader of Faust. After Anzu decided to return home to her younger brother, both siblings develop their familial relationship after the 27 years she missed. *Allies **Kasumi Kiriyama: His loyal maid. Although Goro has known Kasumi back in their childhood days, Kasumi has ever since very dedicated so much to Goro and is the latter's only close friend and companion. Kasumi has been doing all the household work whenever her master is out working. **Taki: Though their first meeting was a rocky start, he later decided to bring Taki and Natsu to his mansion and ended up living with him. Taki was initially cold towards him at first, until Goro reveals his tragic past to her as a means of reaching out to her. Eventually, Taki falls in love with Goro due to him having a resemblance to a certain ninja Taki looked up to in her teens and Goro himself guides Taki in terms of trying to adapt into the modern era. **Natsu: **Natsuki Nakajima: *Space Explorers **Samus Aran: ** : ** : ** : ** : *Ange and friends **Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi **Tusk **Momoka Oginome **Hilda **Salamandinay *Hokuto government ** : Goro (and by extension, his parents) know Tajimi as a family friend. Upon learning the break out of the war for Pandora Box, Goro begins to lose his respect towards Tajimi because of her altered personality caused by 's energy. ** : Both Goro and Sawatari met in a rocky start, upon hearing his willingness to join into the war, he and his underlings belittle him, until Goro proved his worth by challenging him into a fight, which ended in a draw. Ultimately, he and the Three Crows begin to admire his determination and charisma. When Sawatari learns that Goro had his underlings undergo enhancements via , and consequently Aoba's demise at the hands of the Kerberos Smash, their partnership is strained. If anything, both of their mutual respect still remains. Sawatari can be easily ticked off whenever Goro tries to harm , who happens to be his idol, Mii-Tan. ** : As with the rest of the Hokuto Three Crows, Akaba looked down on Goro at first; Goro responds by poking fun of his hair, and then started a fight with him. Eventually, Akaba is one of the first of Sawatari's men to earn Goro's respect. In turn, Goro eventually sympathizes with him when he learns their past, and even convinced him to have himself and his comrades undergo the Hazard Trigger enhancement. ** : As with the rest of the Hokuto Three Crows, Aoba appears to be impressed with Goro's skills and personality which greatly influenced him, his comrades and captain. When Aoba died at the hands of the Kerberos Smash, Goro felt responsible for his well-being and is nearly afraid of facing Sawatari because of that. Sawatari eventually tells Goro not to take it upon himself before entrusting him his Kuwagata Full Bottle begrudgingly and promises to beat Kerberos. ** : As with the rest of the Hokuto Three Crows, Kiba appears to idolize Goro's bravado, often gets into an argument with him and his sister. *Enemies **Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe ***Shingetsu: Goro and Shingetsu already became bitter rivals in their first encounter. The latter sees him as a worthy opponent who can match his strength. Their rivalry grew worse once Shingetsu's insanity went off the deep end because of his lust for the Pandora Box's power. ** *** / Night Rogue: Although they have interacted in rare occasions, Goro is revealed to have a respect for Gentoku. But, this is proven to be false due to his suspicions about the Touto government; Goro looks down on Gentoku with disdain because of his negative personality. This has become apparent when he discovered that he is also Night Rogue. Unfortunately, Goro never had the chance to fight Rogue due to Shingetsu immediately killing Gentoku after his identity exposed; in which his sister Anzu is responsible for. *** / Blood Stalk: Goro sees Blood Stalk as a major threat ever since he saw his G7 suits used by Guardians under his control, which prompted him to self-destruct the G7 suits worn by the Faust Guardians. Ironically, Faust using the G7 suits for their objective leads to their undoing: Soichi's defeat at Goro's hands and subsequently killed by Shingetsu. **Ryohei Kusanagi: *Super Sentai ** *** *** *Others ** : Though his meeting with Sento was a bit formal, having learned of his genius-level intellect Goro begins to admire Sento very much, especially after learning the former that he is Kamen Rider Build. In turn, Sento would present him a Build Driver and the Crow and Stealth Full Bottles to upgrade his prototype armor. Despite mocking Sento for his actions after helped an escape from the authorities, Goro still respects him. Their friendship was temporarily strained after he finds out that Sento is also revealed to be , the founder of . Regardless, Goro begrudgingly decided to accept Sento even if he was once Katsuragi, reminding him that the most important thing about being a Kamen Rider is to protect people. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Goro Izumi is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider G7 Icarus, his suit actor is |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}}, who would later on go to portray in the story and in . As Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ, his suit actor is |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}}. Etymology Goro's name translates as "fifth rookie", referencing as the author's first original character being an experienced newcomer as a Kamen Rider. His alias of Kuroba translates to "black wings", sharing the main Hokuto Three Crows' color theme with Akaba (赤羽 lit., "red wings"), Kiba (黄羽 lit. "yellow wings") and Aoba (青羽 lit. "blue wings"), as well his sister's alias of Shirahane (白羽 lit., "white wings"), hence his rider form being black. Ironically, he is often compared to , another black-colored Rider. Notes *G7 Icarus (XYZ) is the first Rider to be able to fly since . **Both Goro share the same backstory as Hiroshi Tsukuba, both lost their parents to a car accident; unlike Tsukuba, Goro lost his parents two days later after the accident. They also have a sister, Anzu disappeared before Goro's birth, while Tsukuba's sister's fate is left uncertain. *Goro bears some similarities to the following characters, albeit he contrasts them in varying ways: ** of : Both are charming and talented individuals with excessive pride on themselves and their own skills. Tendou is a multi-talented individual who surpasses anyone he comes competing with, Goro is a successful billionaire and genius inventor. Both characters believe they are destined for something bigger - for Tendou is becoming Kabuto, while Goro reveals that he's desperately finding a purpose in life, which ultimately lead him into becoming a Kamen Rider. Both of them have a biological sibling in which they weren't aware of in different circumstances - is Tendou's younger sister and was born from a Native Worm that impersonated Tendou's mother. Anzu Izumi was the first-born daughter before Goro. Until a fateful accident in the beach caused Goro's parents to keep her disappearance a secret from him until Goro's coming of age unveils his father's video diary informing his son that Anzu is still alive. ** of : Both are figureheads of a powerful company and have a tendency to make morally questionable decisions that benefit their respective goals. They are seen in their offices doing their hobbies - Kougami is mostly seen baking birthday cakes while Goro is mostly seen playing chess with himself. ** of : Both are corporate executives of their respective , and grew up in a wealthy upbringing. Unlike Takatora, who has a , who happens to be one of the main characters of Vol. 3; Goro is an only child of his family, until it was later revealed that he has an older sister whose disappearance before the events of the story was kept secret from him. ** of : Both are inventors of their respective Rider Syetems - the G7 exosuits and the . Both have an excessive pride of their inventions to the point of narcissism and they do not tolerate anyone who attempt to reverse engineer their creations without their consent. Kuroto is somewhat prone to bragging at bombastic levels. Goro on the other hand, is self-controlled, antisocial and insecure. *Despite Goro being 27 years old, and at least three years younger than . His actor, Taishi Nakagawa is currently 19. Coincidentally, Taishi portrayed a 27 year old protagonist, Arata Kaizaki in the live-action adaptation of the manga . *Keeping with the tie-in to Build's science and mathematical themes, his Rider designation bearing "XYZ" is a reference to algebraic variables. The "x" and "y" are variables in an equation, While the "Z" refers to Integers. **Additionally, it is also a reference to the 's horizontal values: The X''' Coordinate (or the "Abscissa") is always written first in an ordered pair of coordinates (x,y), such as (12,5), while the '''Y Coordinate (or the "Ordinate") is always written second in an ordered pair of coordinates (x,y) such as (12,5). Both are rarely used for x'' and ''y, respectively. When they are, the Z'''-coordinate (or the "Applicate"). The words abscissa, ordinate and applicate are sometimes used to refer to coordinate axes rather than the coordinate values. *His given name comes from two characters within the Kamen Rider series: and . Unlike the Goro of Ryuki, his kanji is composed with a different kanji. Despite his surname shares the same kanji with Nanaha's, Goro is not related to her in any way. **Goro, as well as his sister also share the same surname with the of . **Additionally, he also shares the same first name as the of the one-shot TV special, . *Goro's post-battle phrase "checkmate" is coined from the of , and their from . *He is similar to and , both grew up with their parents died in car accidents. Like the latter, he was taken and raised by his grandfather. **Goro surviving a car accident aside from his parents died of that tragic event makes him more of . Afterwards, Goro sustained a massive scar in his abdomen, while Kiba was reborn as the Horse Orphnoch. *Goro's familial relationship with his sister, Anzu evokes (Go-On Gold) of the . This is due to the fact that Anzu's actress, Yumi Sugimoto previously portrayed (Go-On Silver). **In addition to the Go-Onger reference in regards to Goro and Anzu towards the Sutou siblings; his Pythagorean Theorem Reversal technique is an inside joke to , who also invokes a sword technique based on the . **Both he and her sister eventually met the Wings in person. **Both he and Anzu became a lot more similar to the Go-On Wings when they join with the Hokuto Three Crows, acting as the "Sixth Rangers" to the group. *Archangel Armor's ability to regress a Smash's Hazard Level as well anyone using a Build Driver or Transteam Gun is similar to the , more specifically the Proto Mighty Action X Origin. Unlike Level 0, the de-powering is permanent, making it more similar to 's reprogramming ability. References Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders Category:Rider Creator Category:Rivals Category:Antivillains Category:Hokuto Three Crows